


Safe and sound

by rosalina2124



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Shorty gets sick will Indy and Willie be there for him when he needs them the most???I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you goWhen all those shadows almost killed your lightI remember you said don't leave me here aloneBut all that's dead and gone and passed tonightJust close your eyes, the sun is going downYou'll be alright, no one can hurt you nowCome morning light, you and I'll be safe and soundDon't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fireThe war outside our door keeps raging onHold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, goneJust close your eyes, the sun is going downYou'll be alright, no one can hurt you nowCome morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound
Kudos: 5





	Safe and sound

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand on my shoulder causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Dr.Indy and I try to relax. I’m not feeling good,I haven’t been since this morning,but I wanted to solider on,tough it out,I’m too used to it because of my 6 years on the streets. He finally figured it out once we got out of the temple,saw that I was moving a little slower than normal,and when he asked me if I was alright,I puked on the grass. We got back to the jeep,and I got into the backseat,where I promptly fell asleep against Willie,in her arms. I’ve been like that for awhile,I assume now we’re back at the hotel,and it’s time to go inside. “Easy Shorty,we just need to get you inside kid,see about getting your fever down and getting you to bed”he says softly placing a rough cool hand on my knee. “OK Dr.Indy,I don’t feel good”I murmur softly as he cards a hand through my hair. “Trust me kid I know,we got you”he says as I let him grab me under the arms gently,and lift me towards him.

I wrap my arms around his neck,and my legs around his waist,and I get settled,cheek pressed against his shoulder. We head inside,I see Willie follow behind us,and we go to the elevators. We get inside,and she presses the button for our floor. Before I know it we arrive,and we head out towards our rooms. “Do you think we need to call a doctor Indy”I hear her ask as I feel her cool hand rest on my cheek,checking my temperature. “I’m not too sure yet Willie,I want to see if I can get his fever down on our own first,if it doesn’t stay down in the next hour or so I’ll go down and call for one”he says as I hear the rattle of the keys as he grabs them out of his pocket and uses them to unlock the door. “Alright,do you need my help with anything”she asks as we go inside and he turns on the lights.

“I think we need to run him a cool bath,that should help bring his fever down a little bit”,shh I know kid “he says as he sits me on the bed and I resist a little bit,not wanting to lose my sense of comfort. “It hurts”I murmur wincing in pain,. “What hurts Shorty,be honest with me kid”he says as I see her slip into the bathroom to start the water. “My stomach”I say bringing my knees to my stomach. “Alright kid,we’ll get you taken care of I promise,may I help you get undressed”he asks softly looking me in the eyes for comprehension. I nod,too tired to say anything,and I let him unbutton my shirt,take off my undershirt,then doing the same with my pants and socks. “Alright Shorty,lets get you into the bathroom alright”he says as I let him pick me up again. We get to the bathroom,and Willie is waiting,with the water ready. “Shh come here sweetie,I got you”she says softly as I let him hand me over to her,and she gets me in the tub. It’s cold,I know it’s probably not,that it just feels cold because of my fever.

“Cold,it’s cold”I murmur, “I know honey,this will help you Shorty I promise”she says as I let her lay me back a little bit. I let her talk to me softly,asking questions that I try to answer,then I let her wash me down. Then it’s time to get out,she picks me up,then he wraps me in a towel,drying me off. I let them get me into Pjamas,then they get me into bed. She tucks me in,kissing me on the forehead lightly, “get some sleep sweetheart,we’ll be here I promise”she says softly as I feel him place a cool cloth against my forehead. “Promise”I say sleepily, “promise Shorty,we’ll be here kid”he says carding a hand through my hair. Before I know it I’m out like a light,last thought on my mind being if I’ll be alright,and if we’ll get through this OK.


End file.
